


Too Haught to Handle

by BlimeyOhLimey



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlimeyOhLimey/pseuds/BlimeyOhLimey
Summary: A new job in London brings Waverly and Nicole together. Will Waverly be able to tame Nicole's lust for life and pleasure...





	1. Women

**Author's Note:**

> OK, third time lucky....
> 
> This story has been waiting for the right moment to reveal itself. It's kinda based on personal experiences, so bear with me as I revisit the memories to bring it to you....
> 
> My ego loves comments, so any feedback would be very welcome. Please be gentle....
> 
> In love & light...
> 
> here goes

I can’t be late, Waverly repeated over and over as she waited for her train to arrive. The arrival board announced a five minute delay, sending her into a panic. I’m going to be late on my first day, unbelievable, she stressed. She was starting a new job at a major media company in London and her day was already unravelling. 

She had planned everything out meticulously the night before, had her new dress ready, matching shoes and bag laid out and had even prepared a vegan lunch to take with her. All that preparation, now she was at the mercy of the London Underground rail system. The platform was getting busier, people jostling for position to be first on board when, if, the train arrived. Waverly could feel her anxiety levels rising.

The familiar sound of a train approaching gave her some relief. Now all she had to do was fight to get on. As the train pulled into Oxford Circus station in the heart of London, she only had a few minutes left to navigate her way out of the crowded station and run up Regent Street to her new office. Scraping in, just before 9am, she had made it. Panting heavily, she gave her name to the receptionist who told her to take a seat in the waiting area. 

A woman emerged through one of the glass doors and approached Waverly, who was trying to get her breathing back to normal.

“Hi, I’m Sam. You must be Waverly,” holding out her hand to introduce herself. “Trains are all messed up today.”

“I know,” Waverly replied, as they shook hands. 

“Let me show you to your new office. We’ll be sharing.” 

Sam was slightly older than Waverly, approaching 6ft, with her blonde hair cut in a bob which suited her perfectly. Attractive, having a boyish look, she smiled as she spoke, a soft northern dialect occasionally breaking through to indicate she wasn’t from London. Waverly liked her instantly. 

“How long have you been working here?” Waverly asked, as they walked down a corridor towards their office.

“Three years. Feels longer. It’s quite fast paced here. Never a dull moment.”

Waverly was silent. Her last job had been hectic, which she’d really enjoyed, so to hear the pace of work here would be fast filled her with high hopes. 

“I’ll let you get settled, then introduce you to the other members of the team. If you’re not doing anything for lunch, a few of us were thinking of going to the café across the road.” 

“Great. Do they do vegan food?” Waverly enquired.

“Yes. Wow, you’re vegan too. That’s perfect. I’ve been the only vegan in the group, until now. Having another person makes it so much easier.”

Waverly decided the offer of lunch with new work colleagues would be better than eating her own lunch at her desk. She could have it later that evening. As they sat in the café, one of the girls in the group commented on her name.

“Waverly, that’s unusual. More American than British.”

“It is,” Waverly acknowledged. I’m originally from America, but my family moved here when I was very young. My sister’s name is Wynonna.” 

The first few weeks went quickly. Work was demanding, people in different departments were even more demanding, but Waverly loved every minute of it. She also loved sharing an office with Sam, who always seemed to be happy, never down. Talking over lunch one day, Waverly mentioned she was struggling to find somewhere to live.

“Everywhere is so expensive in London and, it’s pointless living too far out, as then the rail fares are higher.”

“Well, if you’re interested,” Sam began, “there’s a flat in my house. I know the owner. If you don’t mind travelling in from south London I think it would work for you. I own the flat downstairs. We can be like roomies.”

Waverly couldn’t believe her luck. Admittedly, she didn’t know much about south London, but if Sam travelled in every day it must be a reasonable journey. She arranged to view it that weekend and having decided it was perfect for her needs, put a deposit down to move in the following week. Sam was over the moon when Waverly knocked on her door to tell her the news.

“This calls for a celebration,” she announced, opening a bottle of white wine. “Speaking of which, I’m having a get together at a cocktail bar near the office if you’d like to come along. Friday week. Nothing fancy, just a few friends to celebrate getting older.”

“Love to,” Waverly replied. “Here’s to many more nights out on the town.”

Having stayed behind to finish a few pieces of work, The Lucky Pig was already busy when Waverly arrived. It was a popular drinking place for media people in London, wanting to let their hair down on a Friday night. Waverly made her way to the basement bar, where she spotted Sam with a group of people standing around her. 

“Hi, you made it,” Sam said as she approached. “I’ve got a tab going, just ask for whatever you fancy. Cocktails are rather good here. Can I introduce Shae to you? She used to do your job, before she got snapped up by another media house.”

Shae was almost as tall as Sam, black shoulder-length hair, darker complexion, exquisitely dressed and utterly beautiful, making Waverly suddenly feel self-conscious about her height and looks.

“How are you finding the job?” Shae asked.

“Good. It’s busy, which I like.” 

Just then Shae spotted someone over Waverly’s shoulder and called out.

“Nicky, over here.”

Another tall woman approached the group. Waverly was beginning to wonder whether all of Sam’s friends were tall. As she approached, Waverly was instantly struck by her beauty. She was wearing an electric blue tailored suit, a darker v-neck top inside, setting off her cropped red hair perfectly. And, all Sam’s friends are gorgeous too, she sighed.

Seeing Shae waving, Nicky moved her way through the crowd towards them.

“I’m not late, am I?” she asked, kissing Shae on the cheek.

“Nicky, this is Waverly. She’s doing my old job.”

Nicky turned to look at Waverly, pausing for a moment to take her in, before asking, “where’s Sam, I need to give her a birthday hug.”

Spotting her at the corner of the bar she moved off.

“Who’s that?” Waverly enquired, still following Nicky with her eyes.

“Oh, that’s Nicole Haught. She’s a friend of Sam’s and mine. She runs her own events company.” 

“She’s quite confident,” Waverly mused.

“Great fun. Bit too much fun sometimes!” Shae replied.

Waverly was intrigued.


	2. Wine

“You made quite an impression,” Sam teased, as Waverly sat down at her desk Monday morning.

“Did I?” Waverly replied, trying to work out what she’d done at The Lucky Pig to merit the comment. She’d stayed until the end, enjoying the party atmosphere, getting a taxi back to her new flat with Sam. Sam hadn’t mentioned anything in the taxi, so Waverly was confused.

“A certain Nicole Haught spotted you,” was all Sam offered, a telling grin on her face. “She asked me about you, seems you caught her eye.”

“Did I?” Waverly repeated, not quite sure what that implied.

“So, a few of us are going for drinks after work tomorrow. Do you want me to see if Nicky is free?” Sam offered.

“Great,” Waverly replied, hesitantly. OK, what just happened here, she pondered. I never even spoke to Nicky the whole evening. So weird. Why didn’t she come over? She was all over Shae, very hands on. Now Sam is telling me she had me on her radar. Not really liking this, Waverly thought.

“You OK, with me inviting Nicky?” Sam asked, sensing Waverly wasn’t as enthusiastic as she’d hoped.

“Yes, of course. She’s great,” Waverly replied, knowing what she had just said sounded utterly false.

People gravitated to Nicole. Waverly had watched her in the bar that evening and it was clear she liked to be in the mix of things. She had also noticed how affectionate she had been with Shae. There was something between them, perhaps close friends, perhaps more. Waverly wasn’t entirely sure. She had only just met this group of people and already she was feeling out of her depth. 

Sam had chosen a quiet bar just off trendy Carnaby Street. It was cosy, intimate, perfect for talking to people. They left work together, heading towards a night that would prove pivotal for Waverly. A few drinks in, and everyone was beginning to relax. That’s when Nicky entered the bar. Waverly was the first to spot her, feeling a flutter in her stomach she hadn’t expected. She looked amazing. Designer black skinny jeans, white figure-hugging t-shirt, black leather cropped jacket. This girl was out to kill. 

Nicky leant in to kiss Sam on the cheek, her eyes on Waverly.

“Hi, what does everyone want to drink?” she offered.

“More wine if you’re going,” Sam suggested, as Nicole headed to the bar.

Returning with two bottles of red and more glasses, she placed them on the table and sat down next to Sam. 

“What a day,” she exclaimed, as she poured herself a glass.

Waverly sat transfixed. There was something about this woman she couldn’t put her finger on. She oozed confidence, presence, raw sexual energy. There are people you meet in life who have a magnetic personality. Nicole was one of those people who was a south to everyone’s north, you were drawn to her. She knew it, of course, that was her entertainment. But, she wanted those who resisted her the most. It was more of a challenge. No, a game. 

Sam made the first move.

“You’ve met Waverly,” she said, as Nicole took a sip of her wine.

“You’re my new Shae,” Nicole responded, looking directly at Waverly, a look that said everything and nothing.

“Perhaps,” Waverly replied, realising she’d need a lot more words to get through this evening.

“Shae said you run your own business.”

Nicole got up and moved to a seat just behind Waverly so that they could be closer to hear each other.

“That’s right. Corporate events. Silly stuff, really. It’s how I know Sam.”

“Really?” Waverly interrupted. “I thought you were BBC?”

Nicole laughed. “No, I provide fun days for people like you. You should come on one.”

And just like that, Nicole had asked Waverly on a date. 

More wine was consumed. Waverly and Nicole mixed with other members of the party until it was time to head home. As the group began to disperse, Nicole touched Waverly on her arm.

“If I gave you my phone number, would you ring me?”

Waverly felt a shiver down her spine, sensing what Nicole was asking. Such an innocent gesture from someone who clearly knew what they were doing. And, yet.

“Yes.” Was all she could offer. 

“So?” Sam, asked in the taxi ride home. “What do you think?”

“She amazing,” Waverly responded. “But, I don’t know. She draws you in. It’s kind of scary. Perhaps. We’ll see.”

Waverly waited a few days to call Nicole. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to call her. She was curious to take this further. But, she also sensed that if she made THAT call, it would change her life. She made the call.

“Hi,” Waverly said, as Nicole answered.

“So you called.”

“Yep.”

“Fancy a drink in Covent Garden, tonight?” Nicole suggested, knowing she needed to take things slowly with Waverly.

“Sounds good. I finish at 6pm. What time’s good for you?”

“6.30pm. Does that give you enough time?”

“Perfect. See you later.”

Waverly, sat at her desk, wondering what the hell she was getting herself into. Nicole sat at her desk, realising a new adventure had just begun.


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly go on a first date. There's chemistry between them....

They had arranged to meet at The Crusting Pipe, a well-known watering hole in the centre of Covent Garden, a short train journey from where Waverly worked. It boasted an outside, covered area allowing customers to enjoy the vibrancy of London. The bar was busy enough in the evening to feel part of something, intimate enough to allow couples to hear each other.

Waverly made her way after work, still unsure what she was letting herself get into. She was drawn to Nicole, but also nervous at what this was. A one night stand, a short fling, perhaps nothing more than a friend of Sam’s who simply wanted a drink with her. 

She paused at the top of the steps leading to the courtyard of the bar. She saw Nicole seated at one of the tables, two glasses in front of her, a bottle of white wine ready to be poured. OK, this is it, she thought, go with it, see where the evening takes you, she reassured herself.

Nicole saw her approaching and got up to acknowledge her presence. A good sign, Waverly thought.

“I got us a Sancerre,” Nicole remarked, kissing Waverly on the cheek, a gesture that made Waverly’s knees go weak. 

“Thanks. White…I thought you preferred red?” 

“I do.”

Waverly took a seat opposite. Nicole poured the wine, pushing a glass towards her, who took a sip.

“Perfect,” acknowledging the wine Nicole had chosen was very good indeed. Both sat in silence, Nicole occasionally glancing at Waverly with eyes that definitely said she was interested. Finally, Waverly broke the sexual tension between them. “Do you ever get tired of being so good looking?” she opened, sensing the need to lighten the atmosphere.

Nicole laughed, knowing what Waverly was suggesting.

“I have my moments. Do you find me attractive?” she asked, looking at Waverly, already knowing the answer.

“Not really,” Waverly teased. “You’re not my type.”

“Is that so?” 

“I like my lovers less sure of themselves,” Waverly countered.

“Is that so?”

“Less confident.”

“Is that so?”

“You’re quite confident.”

“Is that so?”

“OK, we’re going in circles here.”

“Who says I want you as a lover?”

It was Waverly’s turn to let out a laugh. “You. Your eyes. You’re quite easy to read.”

“Is that so?”

“I’m not that easy to win you know. Don’t be so sure you’ll get me.”

Waverly sensing the conversation could go on like this all evening, changed the subject to work. Nicole had started her events company, having spotted a gap in the market. She had grown her client base and was now well-known among media companies, providing this type of entertainment for staff. Anything from murder mystery evenings, treasure hunts, she even ran a ski lodge over the winter months for those wanting a cosy getaway in the Alps. It all sounded very exciting to Waverly, but there was also a feeling Waverly couldn’t shake that this girl was dangerous. Too fast, too hot for her to handle. Is this the sort of person I want in my life? she wondered, as she listened to Nicole’s stories of adventure.

Waverly was at her desk when a delivery arrived, requiring her signature. She made her way to reception to be greeted by a courier holding an enormous bouquet of flowers. The card read:

To my new lover, thank you for a wonderful evening. Nicky

Waverly could feel her cheeks turn crimson, as she walked back to her office carrying the bouquet.

“Are they from who I think they’re from?” Sam asked, as she entered the room.

“Yep.”

“I’m guessing you had a good night, then?” she laughed.

“Yep.”

Sam’s light was on in her kitchen, when Waverly knocked on her door. She had brought with her a bottle of wine hoping Sam would be free for a chat. Waverly sat at the kitchen table, as Sam poured two glasses. Waverly needed to find out more about her potential new lover.

“Listen, what do you think of Nicky?”

“I wondered when you’d ask me,” Sam smiled. “She’s lovely, I’ve known her for a while. She ran an event for us and we clicked as friends. I’ve never fancied her, although she’s gorgeous. You know her and Shae were a thing? Didn’t last, they’re just friends now. Shae found her too much, if I’m being honest.”

Waverly sat listening to Sam’s unfolding of Nicole. It certainly made more sense, what she had been feeling about her. She had been right about her instincts and that was reassuring.

“Do you think you’ll take this further?” Sam continued, interrupting Waverly’s thoughts.

“I’m not sure,” Waverly offered. “I like her, a lot. I’m just not sure I want someone like Nicky in my life right now. She’s kind of a whirlwind, I’m worried I’ll get sucked in and won’t be able to find my way out.”

“Ooh, that’s rather profound for a Monday night,” Sam said, both looking at each other and laughing. “You could just treat it as something casual,” Sam continued. “It doesn’t need to get heavy.”

Sam was right, Waverly acknowledged. Maybe she was thinking too far down the road on this. Maybe this could just be a casual relationship. Maybe she needed to relax and go with it. 

Afterall, what harm was in that.


	4. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drive through London gets Waverly thinking....

“Thank you for the flowers,” Waverly offered, as Nicole answered her phone. “They’re gorgeous. Interesting train journey getting them home.” She paused. “Listen, what you wrote on the card. I’m flattered.” Another pause. “But, I really don’t think we can be lovers.”

Nicole was silent.

“I think you’re amazing,” Waverly continued. Another pause, “I’m just not looking for anyone right now.”

“Neither am I,” Nicole replied, knowing it was now game on for her. 

If Waverly had been too keen, too eager to start something with her, she would have quickly become bored. That Waverly was unsure, hesitant, would make her eventual capture all the sweeter. It is always more exciting to pursue those who are just out of reach, near enough to follow, not close enough to grasp. Nicole knew Waverly was interested, with just enough doubt to make this fun for her. She was going to enjoy the chase.

“We can still meet for drinks,” Nicole suggested, knowing she had to make a move to keep this going. “I agree, nothing beyond friends, OK.”

Waverly sat looking at her phone for ages. She knew she had done the right thing telling Nicole she didn’t want anything serious. Drinks were fine, she pondered, can’t go wrong with just drinks. Drinks are fine, she repeated to herself. I’m in so much trouble here.

Nicole’s flat was a short drive from where Sam and Waverly lived. It was another reason why Sam and Nicole had clicked as friends, being able to socialise nearer home. Nicole had suggested she drive over to Waverly and they go for a drink at one of the bars in Crystal Palace, a lively destination in south London, close to Waverly’s flat. 

The doorbell rang five minutes early, Waverly making her way downstairs to greet Nicole. She definitely wasn’t going to invite her upstairs. Sam’s light was on and she wondered whether they should knock and say hi, but thought better of it. It would just make it look all the more obvious she and Nicky were going on another date. Not a date, just a drink. Drinks are fine, drinks are fine, realising this had become her mantra.

Waverly had decided to wear her short floral dress. Pretty enough for an evening out, not too sexy it would give the wrong impression. As she opened the door to Nicole, she saw her eyes flash in attraction. Perhaps even this dress was too sexy for just drinks. Nicole was wearing the same designer jeans she had on when they first chatted in the bar near Carnaby Street. They were paired with a black silk shirt, which did everything for her. It spoke money, sophistication and sex. This girl knew how to dress to impress. 

“Shall we go?” Nicole asked, “I’m parked in an awkward spot.”

Nicole’s car also spoke sex. An Audi R8 convertible in black with cream upholstery, it was pure pleasure on wheels. Waverly couldn’t help but be impressed as she got in, Nicole dropping the roof before they set off. As they drove through the streets of south London, Waverly tried hard not to imagine what it would be like going out with Nicole. Here she was sitting next to the gorgeous red head, driving in an expensive convertible through London. She could easily get used to this lifestyle. Then she remembered her mantra: drinks are fine, drinks are fine, drinks are fine. 

“Hold on tight,” Nicole instructed, putting her foot down on the accelerator. 

The ride was about to begin for Waverly.

The pub was busy with other couples out for an evening. They eventually found a table in a corner and Nicole went to get drinks at the bar. They sat chatting about their respective day at work. It was light, friendly, cosy. Waverly was beginning to relax into the evening, when Nicole broached the subject.

“When did you know you were into women?”

“Fairly early,” Waverly replied, “although, I’m bi. You?”

“Just women.” Nicole advised. “Knew since the second year in senior school. A sleepover at a friend’s house.” 

“Are you and Shae still a thing?” Waverly questioned, curious to know how Shae could be so relaxed around Nicole, having slept with her.

“Sometimes,” Nicole replied. “We just weren’t compatible. I think she found me too much.”

Waverly kept hearing this phrase and now for Nicole to be saying it too made her realise she had made the right choice in not wanting to take whatever she had with Nicole to another level. 

“You are kind of full on,” Waverly offered, realising that probably sounded rude. “Sorry, what I meant was you come across as someone who is high energy, like your car.”

“OK, I’m like a car,” Nicole pondered, looking a little confused, before laughing. “Never been called a car before, but I’ll take it.” Looking Waverly up and down, “if I had to describe you, I’d say you are a thoroughbred racehorse.”

“OK. Never been called a horse before!” They both looked at each other, bursting into fits of laughter. A couple at the table next to them turned to look, which made the pair laugh even more.

Nicole dropped Waverly back to her flat. It was a perfect evening and both really had enjoyed their time together. Nicole hovered at the door, wondering whether Waverly would ask her up. Sensing that was what Nicole wanted, she sought to end the evening cordially.

“Look, I would ask you up, but I just want us to be friends. This evening was lovely and I’m more than happy to do this again. I hope you understand.”

“I understand. It’s fine. Can I just do one thing though?” Nicole asked, “I’ve been dying to all evening and it’s killing me.”

“What?” Waverly asked, not sure what Nicole needed to do.

“This.” She brought her lips to Waverly’s and kissed her softly.

Turning, Nicole casually strolled down the path to her car. "I'll call you."

I’m in so much trouble, Waverly thought, as she closed the door.


	5. Weaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Waverly find the strength to resist Nicole....

Waverly sat on her bed, head in hands, rocking back and forth. OK, breathe, this is fine, it doesn’t need to go any further, she told herself. We’ll just have drinks. Drinks are fine. Drinks are fine. I want her so badly. 

Nicole’s magic was casting its spell on her.

Waverly was quiet in work. Normally chatty, laughing with her team, shouting at people on the phone to get things done, Sam was concerned. 

“You OK?” 

“Yep,” Waverly replied, “just a little tired.” 

She wasn’t ready to tell Sam what had happened between her and Nicky on the doorstep. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell her, she simply needed time to process what was happening. She needed space, time to reflect, to get her thoughts and emotions aligned so she could work out how to go forward with Nicole. Her mind was saying run girl, run as fast as you can away from this. Her body was saying lie back and take everything this girl was offering. She was conflicted.

Nicole called that evening. Waverly felt her heart flutter seeing Nicole’s name on the call. Nicole suggested they meet the following evening for a meal nearer her flat. Waverly was unsure at first. She would have preferred to stay closer to where she lived, believing it would be safer, less of a temptation. She trusted Nicole, she just didn’t trust herself at the moment. After some persuasion, Waverly agreed to try a Spanish restaurant Nicole was keen for them to go to. 

Nicole liked to drive fast. When you have a car like hers, it was the only way to drive. She also liked the thrill of taking chances, of pushing everything to the edge and then some. She loved the feeling of how much she could get away with. If she was honest with herself, which she rarely was, she would call herself an adrenaline junkie. She preferred to call it living life to the full. 

The restaurant was busy. The aroma was enticing and Waverly knew she would enjoy the food. Nicole reassured her there were plenty of vegan options on the menu. There were and Waverly was pleased Nicole had taken this into consideration. Waverly was still quieter than usual, her mind continuing to replay that kiss, trying to figure out what Nicole meant to her. She played with her food on her plate, pushing rice from one side to the other, unsure of what to say. Nicole broke the sexual tension.

“OK, where are you?” she asked, sensing Waverly was lost in her thoughts.

“Sorry, I’m here,” Waverly replied. “I’m just a little tired.”

“I have a remedy for that,” Nicole offered, looking to see how far she could push.

Waverly stopped moving her rice around and looked directly at Nicole.

“Your kiss.”

“Yes, my kiss.”

Waverly paused. “I want us to be friends, but your kiss.”

“Yes, my kiss.”

“I need more. I thought I didn’t. I don’t. I mean I just don’t want anything too heavy right now.”

Nicole leant across the table placing her hand on top of Waverly’s.

“Look, it’s OK. This doesn’t have to be heavy. Let’s just see where this goes on its own. We don’t have to stop it. We don’t have to force it. I like you. I think you like me.”

Waverly looked relieved. At least they could talk openly. Nicole was right, let’s just see where this led on its own.

“I’ll get the bill, my treat,” Nicole offered.

“Thank you. My turn, next time,” Waverly replied.

Waverly could see Nicole was already weighing up a next time. Nicole dropped Waverly back at her flat. As she got out, Waverly turned to look at Nicole. 

“Would you like to come up for a coffee?”

“I’ll park the car,” Nicole replied, without a moment’s hesitation.

A few minutes later, Nicole was standing in Waverly’s flat taking it in. It was comfortable. A small hallway led to a living area to the right with an open arch leading to the kitchen. Straight ahead was the bathroom. To the left was the bedroom. Thankfully, Waverly had tidied up before leaving that evening. She closed the door behind Nicole and motioned her into the living room. The sofa was against the back wall, a glass dining table with four chairs in the bay window and another comfortable armchair, which Sam had given her, in the corner. It wasn’t up to Nicole’s standards, but it was homely and it definitely was Waverly. Nicole sat on the sofa, while Waverly went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

“You’re actually making me a coffee!” Nicole exclaimed, realising what Waverly was doing.

She came out of the kitchen, looking a little flustered. “I was. I mean. Would you like a coffee?”

“No,” Nicole said forcefully, standing up, moving towards Waverly.

Placing her hands on Waverly’s hips, she leant down and kissed her on the lips. It was as soft as her first kiss, but something had changed. There was a new electricity between them. Both could sense it. Both didn’t want it to stop. 

Waverly moved her hands up to Nicole’s hair and began caressing it, as she lost herself in the moment. She really, really didn’t want it to stop, yet she knew if she didn’t there was only one inevitable outcome. Pulling away, she took a moment to gather herself.

“Nicole, I can’t. God, I want to so, so badly. I just need time. OK.”

Nicole still had hold of her hips.

“Baby, it’s OK. We go at your speed.”

Waverly exhaled, knowing she had won back control over the situation. At least for now.

“Look, I’ll go before we both get too carried away,” Nicole offered, releasing her hands from Waverly’s hips.

Waverly leant against her door, once Nicole had left, breathing heavily.

I’m in so much trouble.


	6. Winning

It had been a week. 

Neither had contacted each other. Nicole wanted to, but knew this was a waiting game. Waverly desperately wanted to, but knew, if she did, it would move their relationship to the next level. As much as she wanted, she also didn’t want to go beyond a point where there were no exit doors. 

She was scared.

She’d spent a few evenings in Sam’s flat drinking wine, chatting about life. Sam had asked her about Nicky, her response had been, it was just a friendship. Sam reassured Waverly that whatever she wanted with Nicole would be fine. She was in control and that’s all that mattered. 

She wasn’t in control.

Nicole sent a text Saturday morning 6.26am.

Nicole: can I cook for you tonight?

Waverly read the text over and over. You can, she thought, but this means we’re moving things to your place. Fuck it, just go. You’ve got to see, either way, if what’s happening here is real, or just two people who only want to get their clothes off, and….

Waverly: OK what time?

Nicole: pick you up 5ish

Waverly: c u later

I’m not staying, Waverly thought to herself, as she waited for Nicole to arrive. I'm not bringing any overnight things with me. OK, maybe a toothbrush and spare panties, but nothing else. Perfume. For fuck’s sake, girl, calm down. This is not a big deal. I’m in so much trouble.

Nicole arrived just before 5pm, her usual trait of coming early. Waverly met her downstairs.

“No bag?” Nicole asked, as Waverly opened the door. “I’m joking,” she added, seeing the look on Waverly’s face. 

A short drive and they were outside Nicole’s flat in Croydon. Waverly couldn’t help but be impressed. She knew Nicole had money, but this screamed expensive. She entered the penthouse flat and immediately fell in love. Modern, chic and very, very sexy. Mid-grey walls of a long hallway, accommodating multiple doors, greeted her, one of which must be Nicole’s bedroom. Nicole opened a door in front of them onto the main living area. It was huge, with an open kitchen at one end. The wall facing was floor-to-ceiling glass, with a clear view out over the town. There was a full-length balcony outside.

Waverly moved towards the view, taking in everything she was seeing. 

“So, you’re OK slumming it,” she teased, realising Nicole really wasn’t low-key.

“I know. One has a standard,” Nicole winked. “Can I get you a drink?”

“White wine, if you have any.”

“Oh, I have plenty.”

“What’s on the menu?”

“You…”

“Seriously. What are you cooking?”

“I have a couple of options. All vegan. Are you sure you don’t want to eat me-at?”

Waverly shot Nicole a look.

“Relax. All in hand.”

The meal was delicious. Nicole was a reasonably good cook and had done her best to accommodate Waverly. They sat on the sofa gazing out at the flickering lights of the town at night. 

“You know you’re quite addictive,” Waverly remarked, after a long silence.

Nothing more needed to be said.

Nicole took Waverly’s hand, leading her out into the hallway to a door at the far end. Opening it, she pulled her into the bedroom. 

“I know you’re not sure. But, I am.”

Waverly was shaking, the sexual tension between them was palpable. Something needed to be released. 

Nicole brought her lips to Waverly’s. Her shaking stopped. She knew she needed to be with Nicole.

The lights of the town flickered outside. 

“I need you,” was all Waverly could say, as Nicole moved her towards the bed. 

In that moment, Waverly wished she had brought an overnight bag with her.


	7. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Stratford-upon-Avon and that outfit...

Nicole rested her head on her hand, gazing down at her new lover. She ran her fingers gently along Waverly’s spine, eliciting a soft moan. 

“What time is it?” Waverly asked, still half-asleep.

“Just after 7am,” Nicole replied, continuing to move her fingers along her back.

“Way, too early,” Waverly groaned, pulling a pillow over her head.

After several minutes in that position, she emerged, turning to face Nicole. She brought her lips up to kiss her good morning.

“Did you sleep OK?” Nicole enquired, moving her hand across Waverly’s naked stomach.

“Yes. Thanks. It’s lovely and quiet here.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Nicole winked, a mischievous look on her face.

She took both of Waverly’s hands and holding them with one hand above her head, moved her other hand down Waverly’s body. Pushing one finger inside, Waverly gasped at the unexpected action as Nicole began pumping, adding a second finger, increasing her speed.

Waverly’s breathing picked up, panting and moaning, as Nicole brought her closer to the edge. 

“Don’t stop, Oh God, don’t stop.”

Nicole stopped her movements, just as she felt Waverly nearing her orgasm.

“Please. Nicky, please.”

Nicole waited, watching the reaction she was getting. As soon as she felt Waverly relax around her fingers, she began moving again, picking up speed once more.

Waverly screamed as a wave of pleasure hit her with full force, her body shaking. Nicole looked decidedly pleased with herself.

“Oh my God, that was amazing.” Waverly said, as her breathing slowed.

“Yep. I’ll make us coffee.”

Waverly emerged fully dressed from the bedroom and headed towards the living room. Nicole had made a cafetiere of fresh coffee and had croissants laid out on a plate. 

“Should you put some clothes on?” Waverly laughed, as she sat down at one of the tall stools at the breakfast bar. She gazed at Nicole’s body, admiring her long legs. 

“You like?” Nicole asked, seeing Waverly gazing at her.

“Oh, I like!” Waverly replied, a smile on her face.

“Listen, I have to do a murder mystery party next weekend. If you want, you could come along. I’ll be taking part. It’s all rather boring, but we’ll get to spend a night in the hotel.”

Waverly sat pulling bits off her croissant, pondering the invitation. She had never been to a murder mystery event, so that would be novel. Seeing Nicole acting would be quite amusing. A night in a hotel.

“OK, I’m in.”

Waverly sat at her desk Monday morning, smiling as she recalled the weekend.

“You look pleased with yourself,” Sam observed, as she entered the office. “I’m assuming that’s a Nicky smile.”

“Yep.”

“Can I also assume things have moved on with you two?”

“Oh, they’ve definitely moved on,” Waverly giggled, “definitely moved on.”

Nicole arrived early at Waverly’s flat the next Saturday, ready for their drive to Stratford-upon-Avon, where the murder mystery party was being held. She had been busy all week, with other events, so this was the first time they had seen each other since Nicole’s flat. She pulled Waverly into a kiss, as soon as she opened the door. Nicole could easily have stayed there in Waverly’s flat the whole weekend, indulging the fantasies she had begun to have about her lover, but work called and she had a party to run. 

The drive was pleasant, along the motorway, before dropping down into the town. The hotel was in the centre, close to the River Avon and a short walk from most of the Shakespearean attractions. Waverly immediately fell in love with the timber-framed Tudor building, supposedly where the first performance of Shakespeare’s A Midsummer Night’s Dream had been held.

The members of Nicole’s team were already setting up for the event. Nicole introduced Waverly to Paul, her events manager, who would be running the party. Other members were sorting out costumes and props, as Paul worked on the sound system. Nicole would be playing the detective, trying on the black raincoat she would wear, which Waverly thought looked very sexy. Paul came over and whispered something to Nicole who turned to Waverly.

“Do you fancy taking part?” she asked, as she removed the coat.

“What, me!” Waverly exclaimed, suddenly realising she would have to act. “I…I’m not sure. I’ve never done anything like this before. Who would I play?”

“The maid,” Nicole winked. “I have a very sexy outfit for you to try on.”

Waverly could feel her anxiety levels rising. This was all new to her. Here she was, taking part in a role play, in a sexy maid’s outfit. She was in so much trouble.

The event went smoothly. Nicole was incredible as the detective, whipping up the guests as she revealed clues to the murder. Waverly had one speaking line, which she delivered perfectly, despite her nerves. She noticed several guests admiring her outfit, as she moved round the tables. It was all deliciously good fun. Everyone cheered and clapped as Nicole and her team took a bow at the end. 

Back in the room, Waverly flopped down on the bed, still high from everything that had just happened. Nicole came out of the bathroom wearing the detective’s mac, buttoned up fully.

She moved towards Waverly, slowly unbuttoning the coat to reveal she had nothing on underneath.

“I’m glad you kept the maid’s outfit on.”


	8. Wing Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly are a couple. How will that sit with Shae....

A leisurely stroll around Stratford, Sunday morning, completed the weekend. The couple ate lunch at one of the cafes near the river, watching the world go by. They both looked happy. Passing an art gallery on their way back to the hotel, Nicole spotted a print of a landscape she liked and bought it. She offered to buy one for Waverly, who was flattered, but declined the offer. It felt too soon to be buying gifts. She definitely didn’t want to be bought.

Sam was already at her desk as Waverly entered the office.

“So, how was the weekend?” she enquired, eager to know all the details.

“Oh, very Nicky,” was all Waverly had to say, before both started laughing.

“Do the two of you fancy drinks after work on Friday?” Sam asked. “I have a new place in mind, a cocktail bar, just opened. Very Nicky.”

“Sounds interesting. I’ll ask her if she’s free. She’s quite busy at the moment.”

“Will Shae be there?” Waverly asked tentatively, as she scrolled through her To Do list for the day.

“Only if you want her there,” Sam replied. “Look, she’s cool with you and Nicky. Honestly, she doesn’t mind. I think she’s happy Nicky has found someone like you.”

Waverly wasn’t sure how to take this. She didn’t want it to be a problem with her and Shae, but she also felt a little uncomfortable about the whole thing. She had Shae’s job and now Shae’s lover. It all felt like sloppy seconds.

“No, I’m fine with her being there,” she replied, after a few moments considering the options.

At least, it would get any awkwardness between them out of the way, she reassured herself. They were where they were, so best to move on.

Nicole met Waverly and Sam outside their office building, ready for a night out on the town with her girls. She looked amazing, as ever. Waverly was secretly proud at being able to call Nicole her girlfriend. She was a little nervous about seeing Shae, but Nicole had reassured her everything was cool between them. They made their way to The Breakfast Club in Spitalfields, where they were meeting the others. A small group of Sam’s friends were waiting outside, as the trio approached. 

Waverly spotted Shae in the group, who smiled and waved. Nicole went over to Shae and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They spoke briefly and Waverly could see Shae brush a few strands of hair off Nicky’s face. She suddenly felt a wave of jealousy wash over her. Shae came over to Waverly and kissed her on the cheek.

“I’m really happy for you both,” she offered, pulling Waverly in for a hug.

“Thank you,” Waverly replied. “You don’t mind, do you?” 

“Oh God. No. I guessed you two would end up together. It’s perfect.”

Waverly felt her stomach relax for the first time that evening at Shae’s words. It was going to be OK.

The group moved inside. Waverly looked confused. This wasn’t a cocktail bar, more like a restaurant.

“Just wait,” Sam winked, moving towards a white fridge set into one of the walls. As she opened the fridge door, Waverly could hear music and laughter. Stairs led to a secret basement bar. The group descended to enjoy an evening of cocktails in the speakeasy. Sam was right. It was very Nicky.

A netball match had been arranged in work and they were short a team member. Sam would be shooting, given her height and wondered whether Waverly would be able to make up the extra team place. Waverly hadn’t played in years, but thought it would be fun. They changed in the ladies loos, Waverly borrowing a netball skirt from Sam. As they made their way out to the pitches, she spotted Nicole standing on the side line. 

Excitement coursed through her, as she approached Nicole.

“How did you know I would be playing?” she asked, pleased Nicole was there, but also confused.

“Sam sent me a text. Said I might like what I saw. Too curious not to come.”

“So, do you like what you see?” Waverly teased, twirling around to show off the very short skirt she was wearing.

“Oh, I like!” Nicole replied, unable to take her eyes off Waverly’s legs. “I like very much.”

The game was fast-paced. Waverly made a few good passes and Sam scored enough goals for their team to win. Sweaty and red-faced, they made their way off the pitch. Nicole came over to Waverly and kissed her on the cheek.

“Do you have time for a quick drink with me?” she asked, still looking at Waverly’s outfit.

“I can’t, I’m so sorry,” Waverly replied. “I have a deadline, needs to be finished this afternoon.”

“OK, not a problem,” Nicole said, looking a little disappointed.

She went to leave, then stopped, a thought suddenly entering her head.

“Are you free tonight?” 

“Yes. Do you fancy coming over to mine?” Waverly offered. "I'll cook."

“Sure,” Nicole replied, that mischievous look back on her face. 

“If you wear that outfit.”


	9. Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole introduces Waverly to her family. What does this mean for the relationship...

Nicole had an office in her mother’s house, a short drive from her flat. Her mother provided Reiki therapy from her home, which was more than large enough to accommodate both businesses. Nicole had two people working for her as part of her support team, who came in each day to organise the logistics and paperwork of the various events. Nicole had suggested Waverly meet her mother, whom she was very close to, after several months of them as a couple.

At first Waverly was reluctant. She didn’t want to be shown off to Nicole’s mother, but she knew this was something Nicole wanted, so she agreed to visit one Saturday afternoon. Nicole’s mother was lovely. German by birth, she had moved to the UK and married Nicole’s father, a stock broker, remaining in the UK to raise Nicole and her younger brother Harry. Waverly couldn’t help but giggle to herself at the name Harry Haught, thinking it must have been an awful burden to carry at school. 

Nicole’s mother was gracious and welcoming. She asked Waverly about her job and Sam. Waverly relaxed. Harry made an appearance during a conversation about Reiki. Tall, very good looking like his sister, he too oozed sex appeal. Behind him was his new wife. Much younger than Harry, equally tall, blond, whom he had met in Tokyo while on business. She had been working at one of the night clubs, as an escort and Harry had fallen for her. It was easy to see why. She was stunning, if aloof. She knew she was good looking and appeared to carry that knowledge under her nose. She greeted Waverly with a kiss on each cheek, before exiting the room with Harry trailing behind. 

Nicole went to make some tea. Once out of the room, her mother took Waverly’s hands in hers.

“She’s quite taken by you,” she smiled. “You’re good for Nicky. She needs someone calm in her life to keep her grounded. She can be too much sometimes.”

OK, even Nicole’s mother was admitting she was too much, Waverly thought to herself. She was now fully aware of what ‘too much’ meant in terms of Nicole, having been with her long enough, close enough to understand what everyone had been hinting. She wasn’t sure she was Nicole’s counterbalance, but chose not to comment, feeling it best to let Nicole’s mother think what she thought about their relationship. 

It felt strange. Nicole’s mother gave the impression that Nicole was falling for her. Waverly simply didn’t feel that. She knew Nicole liked her. She knew she liked Nicole. There was just something missing, something slightly amiss. Their relationship had never reached that comfortable ‘beyond the butterflies’ stage, where you knew the other person. It was always on edge, stuck in the raw excitement phase you have when a relationship is first starting out. It never seemed to progress from there. 

Waverly and Sam had been invited on a corporate bonding weekend at a posh hotel in Surrey. Both were excited. It would be their first weekend away together and both were looking forward to spending time together. Partners were invited, but Waverly was unsure whether to invite Nicole, as it would change the dynamics between her and Sam. Eventually she relented, after some persuasion from Sam, who thought it would be great fun having Nicky in the mix. It would. That was the trouble.

Nicole drove her and Waverly to the hotel. As they swept into the car park in Nicole’s Audi R8, several members of Waverly’s team looked on in admiration. They were even more impressed when they saw Nicole emerge from the car. Several of the male members of her team couldn’t take their eyes off her. Nicole knew how to make an entrance. 

The weekend was immense fun. Nicole entertained herself with spa treatments, while Waverly and Sam took part in various ‘team building’ events. Joining them for lunch, one of Waverly’s team asked Nicole what she did for a living and on hearing she ran corporate events, asked if she would take a session in the afternoon. Nicole was only too happy. She shined. This was her natural territory and she was very, very good at it. Waverly was clearly impressed, if a little embarrassed. Everyone came up to congratulate Nicole after the session. It was one of the best they had taken part in. 

“Told you she’d liven things up,” Sam winked, as they left the room, for a fifteen minute break.

“I know,” Waverly replied, feeling Nicole had made herself the star attraction of the weekend.

On the drive back to Waverly’s flat, Nicole suggested they drop by her father’s home. Her parents were divorced. Nicole’s father now lived with his secretary in a farmhouse not far from the hotel. They pulled up outside his home, which was modest in comparison to the house his ex-wife lived in.

Nicole’s father was exactly like Nicole. Charming, attentive, very good looking. Waverly considered he would be quite a catch if he wasn’t already banging his secretary. Oh, wasn’t Nicole’s father.

“Do you want to stay?” Waverly asked, as she got out of Nicole’s car, in front of her flat. 

“I’ll find a parking space.”


	10. Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfection is in the eyes of the beholder, if you're wearing the right thing....

They had everything. The perfect couple, as Sam kept saying. They were. People commented on how good they looked together. But, Nicky just wanted to keep turning the dial up, never letting what they had get too comfortable. Waverly went along, but in her mind all she wished for was a ‘breathing space’ in the relationship. It’s like being on a Class A drug when you’re with someone who always wants to keep pushing the boundaries. Seeking new pleasures, new edges to go beyond. Exhilarating, but also so ‘fucking’ exhausting. Waverly just wanted normal.

Out enjoying London one Saturday afternoon, Nicole suggested they visit SoHo. A district housing sex shops and theatres showing adult entertainment. At first Waverly was shocked Nicole wanted to go. It wasn’t the sort of area you visited unless you wanted something more edgy from your sex life. Finally agreeing it might be fun to see a show, they made their way to the Raymond Revuebar, a theatre which provided adult entertainment of the risqué kind. 

They sat in the audience watching an act, which Waverly thought was artistic, if somewhat difficult to re-enact in the comfort of one’s own home. It was smutty, hilarious, but also scary. Is this what Nicole wants? she thought, as she sat watching two women gyrate on stage to a clapping audience. This wasn’t her. As they emerged from the theatre, in the early evening light, she turned to Nicole.

“You’re not into that kind of thing are you?”

“No, of course not. Fun watching though,” Nicole answered, rather too quickly, batting away the suggestion this was something she’d desperately wanted to try with Waverly.

“Shall we get something to eat?” she continued, looking to distract from what they had both just witnessed. 

A few weeks later, while out shopping, they passed a sex shop. Waverly already knew Nicole liked her sex life to be spicy. There were certain moments when Nicole took control. Exciting, but on the edge of being edgy. 

“Want to have a look?” she said, a look of excitement on her face that said this was something she’d been thinking about for some time.

They entered, Waverly open-minded enough to go with it, not entirely comfortable with what was happening. Nicole browsed the clothing, spotting an outfit she thought would be perfect for Waverly. 

“I’ll buy this for you?” she said excitedly, like a kid in a sweetshop.

Waverly was torn. The look on Nicole’s face was too sweet to deny. The feeling in her stomach said…I’m in so much trouble.

It was approaching Christmas. There were parties at work and catching up with friends. They had been together long enough for everyone to consider them a steady couple. They were invited to events together. 

Nicole had organised a party for her team and family at her flat one Saturday evening. Sam and a few close friends had been invited. It was great fun. Nicole had decided it would be fancy dress. She had a whole warehouse of costumes for the various corporate events. Waverly took her time browsing, before deciding on a beautiful Victorian dress. 

Nicole appeared from another aisle with a red Spanish flamenco dress over her arm.

“This is perfect for you,” she said handing the dress to Waverly.

Waverly agreed. It was a great choice for a fancy dress party. She was also slightly concerned that she had not been given the choice of what to wear. A case of egos clashing, as she tried on the dress Nicole had chosen. She had to admit it was perfect. 

The party was in full swing. Everyone was enjoying themselves. The costumes were entertaining. There seemed to be no theme whatsoever, other than wear something outrageous. It suited Nicole’s style perfectly. Wearing a Jack Sparrow pirate's costume, she approached Waverly, kissing her on her exposed shoulder. A shudder went down Waverly's spine, as she brought her hand up to caress Nicole's face. Taking her hand, Nicole led her out of the living area towards her bedroom.

“We can’t!” Waverly exclaimed, as Nicole closed the door of her bedroom behind them, pressing Waverly against the wall as she kissed her.

“I need you,” was all Nicole could say as she pushed the dress down from Waverly’s shoulders.

Merry Christmas to me, was all she could think as Nicole pulled her towards the bed.


	11. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole makes a bad decision....

Waverly sat at the breakfast bar in her dressing gown, nursing a hangover from the night before. The party had been a success, a great way to start the wind down to Christmas. She had booked some time off work and was looking forward to spending it with Nicole. Their first Christmas together.

“What do you want to do for Christmas?” she asked, as Nicole busied herself collecting glasses and plates from around the living room.

There was silence. Waverly wasn’t sure if Nicole had heard her, or whether she was considering her work schedule over the next few days. She continued to tidy the flat for several more minutes, then stopped. She looked at Waverly for a moment, before shifting her gaze to the glasses in her hand.

“I’ve told Paul I’ll help him at the ski lodge. He’s on his own and it’s getting too busy for him to run by himself.”

Waverly’s head suddenly hurt more. Had Nicole just said she wasn’t going to be around for Christmas? It was her turn to be silent, processing what she had heard. No discussion, no inclusion, no consideration. Looking directly at Nicole, anger breaking in her voice.

“What?” 

“It’s my job, Waves. I can’t let this slip, or I’ll lose clients.”

“And, when did you make this decision to ‘go’ help Paul?”

“Last week. He called and I agreed I would fly out Christmas Eve.”

Waverly was silent, once more. Barely able to control her anger, body shaking, head pounding, about to explode.

“And, you never thought to discuss this with me.”

“Why would I?”

“Of course. Why would you?”

Waverly got up from the breakfast bar and stormed out of the living room, leaving Nicole holding empty glasses and plates watching her leave. Nicole realised she had royally screwed up.

Waverly emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, fully dressed, her overnight bag in her hand, her coat over her arm. Nicole heard the front door slam as she left to get a taxi back to her flat. Realising what was happening, she ran outside to see if she could stop her. She was gone.

“Fuck,” was all Nicole could say, as a couple walked past.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” the guy replied, laughing, wearing a red Santa hat.

Waverly slammed the door of her flat, too angry to care about disturbing Sam downstairs, her head still pounding. She poured herself a glass of water, grabbing headache tablets from one of the cupboards. Sitting on the sofa, waiting for the tablets to start working, tears welled in her eyes. Great, she thought, I’m having to deal with this with a raging hangover. Merry ‘fucking’ Christmas to me, she muttered, feeling very sorry for herself. 

She decided to lay down and let the world carry on for a few hours without her. She drifted off to sleep, the pounding in her head gradually subsiding. She was woken by the sound of her phone ringing, which she had left in the living room. She lay there, not wanting to answer it. It went silent. It rang again. I’m not answering it, she said to herself. It went silent. It rang again. Seriously, I’m not answering it. I know it’s you Nicole. She closed her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep. This was not one of her better days. 

She had just drifted off, when the doorbell rang, startling her. Hauling herself out of bed, she went to the window to see who it was. Nicole was standing outside, a huge bouquet of flowers in one hand and what looked like a Christmas card in the other.

Unbelievable, Waverly thought, as she seriously considered leaving her standing outside, without answering the door. The doorbell rang again.

Waverly had a choice to make. Ignore it, or answer it.

She opened the door.

Nicole stood looking at her not knowing what to say. Waverly could tell she had been crying. It was the way she was standing that melted Waverly’s heart. Vulnerable, apologetic. She knew what she had done had been thoughtless.

“OK, come in,” Waverly said, after a few moments of neither knowing what to do next. “I’m still really mad at you.”

“I know,” Nicole replied, as she made her way upstairs.

“Waves, I’m sorry. I should have talked it over with you. I’m used to making decisions on my own. It was wrong of me.”

“So, are you still going?” Waverly asked, as she sat next to Nicole on the sofa.

“I have to,” Nicole replied, recognising that was no excuse for what she had done. Her eyes lowered. “I hope this helps,” handing Waverly a large pink envelope. “Open it.”

Waverly opened the envelope. The card was lovely. The words on the front read: 

To my darling at Christmas. 

Inside was an air ticket.

“It’s an open ticket,” Nicole advised, as Waverly held it in her hand. “Look, I know I’ve screwed up. I’m hoping you can come out for a few days. See the lodge, go skiing, stay with me. I’ll understand if you don’t want to. The offer’s there…”

Waverly leant over and kissed Nicole. “I’m still mad at you,” she said smiling.

Standing, she took the bouquet of flowers out of Nicole’s hand and placed them in the sink with some water.

“I’ll deal with those later.” 

Nicole was at the airport to meet Waverly, as her flight arrived. There had been a delay, due to bad weather, but she had landed safely and was looking forward to spending a few days skiing before she returned to work. Nicole looked tired when she saw her. She hugged Waverly for ages and it felt good to be together again. They had spoken on the phone a few times, but it was always short conversations, not enough time to fully update each other on what was going on in their lives.

The ski lodge was charming, rustic. It was close enough to the village and the main ski runs, but set back so there was some privacy. Waverly entered as guests were having lunch. She greeted Paul, who was busy serving everyone soup.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, as she took her ski jacket off.

“Starving,” she replied.

“Sit, I’ll get you two some bowls.”

The atmosphere in the lodge was warm and friendly. Guests chatting with each other, Nicole helping Paul serve the main course. It felt homely.

As the guests left to continue an afternoon of skiing, Nicole showed Waverly the room they would be staying in. It was basic. A futon in one corner, a chest of drawers in another. No wardrobe. Nicole pulled Waverly down onto the futon and began kissing her.

“I’ve missed you so much,” she said, between kisses. She pulled her back up to a sitting position, removing Waverly’s top and unfastening her bra. Removing her own top and bra, she laid them both down again and began caressing Waverly’s face. “And, I’ve missed this body too.”


	12. Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Nicole do the thing that scares her the most....
> 
> A little more angst from here on in. Can't promise you a completely happy ending, but then that's how life rolls....
> 
> Here goes....

Their time at the ski lodge was magical. They spent the rest of the afternoon, evening, night and following morning making love. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Waverly was beginning to feel the relationship had turned a corner. She felt closer emotionally to Nicole than she had ever previously, hoping what they had might go the distance. 

Nicole appeared more relaxed with Waverly being there with her. Even Paul had commented how much happier Nicole seemed. She had been hesitant to join Nicole, assuming the ticket had been a face-saving exercise on Nicole’s part, after what she had done. Now at the lodge, she realised they needed this time together, without the weight of their respective jobs, without the fast lifestyle Nicole always wanted to chase back in London. This might actually work. Perhaps she was Nicole’s calm. Perhaps Nicole’s mother had been right. 

Waverly’s friend Chrissy phoned to say she was flying over from Guernsey in a few days and could she stay. Waverly was overjoyed. Her sofa doubled as a bed, so it would be perfect. She was looking forward to seeing her old university friend. It had been ages since they had seen each other and they had lots to catch up on. 

She met Chrissy at the station, the two walking back to Waverly’s flat. Waverly carried Chrissy’s heavy bag for her. Chrissy loved London and all its hype, but the small island where she now lived was a haven. She had travelled quite a bit since leaving university, so it felt good to be back home in Guernsey. But, she missed her friend and couldn’t wait to hear all the gossip.

“So, will I get to meet Nicole?” she asked, as Waverly showed her into the flat.

“Possibly, she’s quite busy at the moment with events. I’ve told her you’re over. She’s keen to meet you. We’ll see.”

Waverly was in the shower when her phone rang.

“Can you get that?” she shouted to Chrissy, who picked it up and answered.

“Hello, who’s this?”

“Nicky. Who’s this?”

“Hi, I’m Chrissy, Waverly’s friend. I’ve heard quite a lot about you.”

“Is that so?”

“Waverly said you’re quite confident.”

“Is that so?”

“Will I get to meet you?”

“That’s why I’m calling. Can you tell Waverly, I’ll be over 8ish.”

They had just finished eating, when the doorbell rang. She really should get a key cut for Nicole, Waverly thought as she opened the door. Nicole bounced in, carrying a bottle of red wine and a DVD. 

“So, where’s your friend, I’m dying to meet her.”

“Chrissy this is Nicole,” Waverly said, as she entered the flat. Kissing Chrissy on the cheek, Waverly could tell Nicole liked the look of her friend. 

They sat drinking wine, Nicole and Chrissy getting to know each other. Nicole suggested they play the DVD she had brought with her, which everyone agreed would pass the time. As the DVD began, Waverly and Chrissy looked at each other and then at Nicole. It was adult in content, too steamy even in the first few scenes for them to watch any further. Waverly jumped up, turning over the channel.

“Be right back,” she said, grabbing Nicole, dragging her into the bedroom. Chrissy was left sitting on the sofa, wondering what had just happened.

“What the hell!” she hissed, in a raised whisper, as she closed the bedroom door behind her. “You’ve just embarrassed me in front of my friend.”

Nicole looked sheepish. “I just thought…I thought it would be fun to watch together.”

“Firstly, no. Absolutely, no,” Waverly fumed, her voice getting louder. “Secondly, absolutely no fucking way are we watching that DVD. Thirdly, she paused…I don’t have a third. I’m too angry right now.” The look on her face said everything. Nicole had really gone beyond too far this time.

“I need to get back to Chrissy,” she scowled, opening the bedroom door.

“Out!” she ordered Nicole, who realised she had pushed Waverly too far.

Marching her downstairs, she opened the front door and waited for Nicole to leave.

“Do you think your friend would be up for a threesome?” she half-joked as she passed Waverly.

The sharp punch she received on the shoulder told her Waverly most definitely was not.

Waverly was furious. She stormed back up the stairs, stopping to compose herself before re-entering the flat. Chrissy was still seated on the sofa, looking a little confused.

“Sorry about that. Not quite sure what happened there. Can I top up your drink?”

“So, that was Nicole,” Chrissy remarked, holding out her glass. “She’s a bit full on.”

“God. Tell me about it!” Waverly replied. “She goes too far sometimes. It’s her entertainment.”

“I suppose I could have tried a threesome,” Chrissy remarked, nonchalantly sipping her wine. Waverly shot her look to say, you have got to be fucking kidding me.

“Relax. I’m joking,” Chrissy laughed. “Although, she’s rather good looking, if you don’t mind me saying.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. This was definitely NOT how she had planned the evening would go.

Waverly’s phone buzzed at 6.37am. Go away whoever you are, she muttered.

Nicole: Sorry

Waverly: NOT sorry

Nicole: OK NOT sorry

Waverly: Go away. Not talking to you

Nicole: Yes you r….

"Seriously, you can fuck right off Nicole Haught," Waverly growled, as she threw her phone over the side of the bed. She wasn’t in the mood for ‘cocky’ Nicole this early in the morning. Plus, she was still really mad at her for pulling the DVD stunt the night before. Nicole would be in so much trouble, when she saw her next.

Nicole’s next corporate event was being held in the grounds of a large hotel just outside London. Lots of media people would be there, quite a few from Waverly’s previous company. Not only was she still fuming at Nicole, she wasn’t sure she wanted to mix with her ex-colleagues feeling the way she did. Nicole had continued to apologise over the phone for what she had pulled. Eventually, Waverly relented and said she would go. 

Nicole’s team had erected a death slide for guests to use. Nicole was in full adrenaline mode when Waverly arrived. Waverly had borrowed Sam’s car for the day, knowing she might need a quick exit if she didn’t want to stay. Nicole was in good form, enjoying the buzz of the day. She kept insisting Waverly try the ride. 

Standing at the top of the tower, strapped into the harness, Waverly couldn’t bring herself to do it.

She couldn’t jump.

Nicole looked disappointed.

“You’re no fun. So boring,” she teased.

In that moment, it all clicked into place for Waverly. She looked at Nicole, who had her arms folded, waiting for Waverly to jump.

“Oh my God, I get it. This is just a game to you, isn’t it?” she said, stepping out of the harness.

Nicole looked confused. She had only meant what she had said as a joke. Waverly looked really upset.

“Listen, no. I meant. Look, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

Waverly began to climb down the tower, Nicole following. She stopped at the bottom, tears coming.

She turned to Nicole, too emotional to get the words out. Knowing she had to say what had been building in her.

“Nicky. I love you. But, honestly, I have no idea if you love me.” She paused, knowing what she was about to say, was a make or break moment in their relationship.

“Either let me in your heart, or leave.”

Nicole stood looking at Waverly, visibly shaken. 

“Waverly, I…I’m falling for you.” 

“Nicky. You know what. You’ll do any stupid, crazy scary thing,” Waverly motioned at the death slide, “but you’re too much of a coward to….” she couldn’t finish her sentence.

“Come on holiday with me,” Nicole blurted, not knowing how to cope with Waverly’s emotional outburst.

“What? Seriously. That’s your answer? I can’t even.” Waverly replied, waving her hand dismissively at Nicole, tears now falling. 

She turned. Walked away, leaving Nicole to her death slide.


	13. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole makes another fatal decision....

“How was Nicky’s event?” Sam asked, her usual happy self, as Waverly entered the office.

“Fine,” she replied, knowing she couldn’t talk about it right now with Sam. She felt bad, pushing Sam away, but it was still too raw. She knew this had been coming, but now it was here, she needed space and time to process everything.

She switched on her computer, waiting for it to splutter into life. Great, she thought, seeing 73 emails in her Inbox. This was going to be a long day. 

She spotted an email from Nicole.

You have got to be fucking kidding me, she thought, not ready to open it, knowing she had to. She sat for a moment, her hand hovering over the email. She opened it.

Waves,

I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for us to go this far. I just can’t go any further right now.

N

Waverly sat staring at her computer screen. Had she just been dumped by email? She had just been dumped by email. The absolute coward, was all she could think. Not even to my face. 

An email.

Sam saw the look on Waverly’s face. 

“Waves, are you OK?” she asked, looking concerned. “Can I get you anything?”

Waverly sat motionless, her whole life crumbling before her. She had hoped giving Nicole an ultimatum would shock her into realising what she had with her. It hadn’t. Nicole had chosen the coward’s way out. Rather than let Waverly in, she had slammed the door, locked it and was running in the opposite direction.

“I just need a moment,” Waverly said, feeling her breathing get faster, anxiety levels shooting through the roof. She went to stand up. Her legs gave way. She crashed to the floor.

Sam rushed to her friend, who lay motionless.

“Waves,” she shouted, trying to get her up.

Coming round, Waverly looked dazed, the full impact of Nicole’s words hitting her.

“I’ve got to get out,” was all she could say.

“I’ll come with you. I’ll get us a cab home,” Sam offered, helping Waverly to her seat.

“No, please, Sam, I just need to go,” tears welling.

“Let me call you a cab,” Sam insisted. 

Waverly lay on her bed, unable to hold back the tears. What a coward, she kept repeating. What a coward. What a coward. Her new mantra.

There was a knock on her door. She pulled herself off the bed. Sam was standing in the doorway, looking really upset.

“It’s Nicole, isn’t it?”

Waverly couldn’t speak, simply nodding, motioning for Sam to come in.

“I don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry.”

Waverly went to the kitchen to get some glasses and a bottle of wine. Her heart wasn’t in anything anymore. Even sitting having a drink with her friend had lost all meaning. She came out of the kitchen.

“By email,” was all she could say. “I thought I meant more than that.”

“You do, my dear. I think Nicky is petrified of what she’s found with you. She’s just having a hard time dealing with it.”

Waverly sat mulling over what Sam had just said.

“By email,” was all she could say.

“Give her time. I know she wants to be with you. I’m at a loss too. I’ve known her for years and this is not like her. Something isn’t right.”

“Sam, I gave her time. If she couldn’t go past whatever it is that’s holding her back from loving me, then I don’t know.”

“Look, I’ll talk to her. Find out what’s going on. I can’t let this die between you without trying.”

“Thanks,” Waverly replied, reassured, at least Sam cared enough about her in that moment.

Waverly desperately wanted to ring Nicole, to scream ‘coward’ at her down the phone, but she knew better. Whatever had driven Nicole away wasn’t going to be helped by her having hysterics on the phone. She called her sister.

“Hi, baby girl. How’s it hanging?” Wynonna’s voice oddly comforting at the other end of the call.

“I’ve lost Nicky,” was all she could say, before her voice broke.

“What’s that bitch done?” Wynonna asked, clearly recognising her sister was upset.

“She’s gone Wynonna.”

“You OK? You don’t sound OK. Do you want me to come to London? I can have a word with her, if you want me to. I’m here for you baby girl. Big sister.”

“I may need to come stay with you in Greece if that’s OK.”

“Sure, let me know as soon as you’ve made plans. Listen, no one is worth your tears, baby girl. You’re too good for them. What a bitch. Stay strong. Love you.”

It was the first time in 24 hours Waverly had felt anything other than utterly miserable. She loved her older sister dearly and the thought of her coming over to sort out Nicole was very tempting indeed. But, she knew this was something she needed to sort out on her own. She called Chrissy.

“Can I stay with you for a few days?” she asked, as Chrissy answered the phone.

“Hi babes, yes of course. Everything OK?”

“No, Nicole dumped me. By email.”

“Seriously, what a bitch. Get your stuff together, come over.”

A few days later, Waverly and Chrissy were sitting drinking wine looking out over Cobo Bay in Guernsey close to where Chrissy lived. Waverly trusted Chrissy and told her everything about her relationship with Nicole. How she had been nervous to start anything with her, how the attraction had grown, how she had waited for the relationship to deepen, how it never had, how she had given Nicole an ultimatum, how that ultimatum had been delivered back to her in a cold email.

Chrissy’s advice had been clear and simple.

“In no way do you contact Nicole. You hear.”

“I know, but I just need to ask her why.”

“Trust me. Whatever the 'why' is, right now, you do not need to hear it.”

“By email.”

Chrissy took Waverly’s hand. “I don’t really know Nicole like you. I met her once and once was enough. Whatever game she’s playing, you step back. This is not you. You’re amazing and if Nicole can’t see that, doesn’t want to see how incredible you are, then she’s the biggest loser…ever.”

Chrissy’s words hit Waverly at her emotional centre and the tears she’d been trying to hold back flowed out of her. 

It was the release she desperately needed.


	14. Waverly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole comes crawling back...What will Waverly do....

Waverly was beginning to gather the shattered pieces of her life back together. Sam had been wonderful. Waverly knew she had been in contact with Nicky, but hadn’t mentioned any of their conversations. Sam had been her counsellor, her cheerleader, her big sister through everything she was going through. They spent evenings drinking after work in the centre of London, or in Crystal Palace, or in each other’s flat. She missed not having Wynonna close to her in this moment of crisis, but Sam provided the emotional crutch she needed to hobble out of this phase of her life.

Sam knocked on her door one evening, they only having been together a few hours earlier in the office. Yet another bottle of wine in her hand, Waverly smiled, motioning her to come in.

“I’ll end up an alcoholic at this rate,” Waverly laughed, grabbing two glasses from the kitchen.

They sat chatting about the hectic day both of them had had. Their big project was close to going live and there was a lot going on at work. It had been enough to keep Waverly’s mind occupied, to not dwell constantly on what had happened between her and Nicole. 

Laughing about a cock up earlier in the day after new branding signage in the BBC foyer had been revealed by mistake, Sam was quiet for a moment. She had something important to say to Waverly, not sure if saying it would be the right thing, or the right time.

“Listen, I know it’s only been a few weeks, but I think you need to meet with Nicky.”

Waverly sat looking at Sam, wondering what she knew that she was now trying to convey.

“I can’t Sam,” she replied. “Nothing, she can say is going to change what’s happened between us.”

“I understand. It’s just, she’s utterly miserable right now. I just think the two of you need to talk.”

“She’s miserable!” Waverly scoffed, rolling her eyes at the comment.

“She needs direction. I think everything got too much for her. She panicked and did the only thing she could, which was close down emotionally to you.” Sam paused, trying to think of the best way to say what she was about to say. 

“She needs someone to show her the way. You’re that person, Waverly.”

“I seriously doubt I am,” Waverly replied.

“Look, just talk to her. Meet her for a drink if that’s what you both decide. I know I’m asking a lot of you right now, but I think it’s what both of you need. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t love you two so much.”

Sam gave Waverly a hug, standing up to leave her flat. “I’ll tell Nicky to call you, OK.”

Waverly sat on the sofa after Sam left, not knowing whether she wanted this. She turned on the TV, pouring herself another glass of wine. This was going to be a long night.

It was just after 9pm. The last dregs of the bottle of wine she had opened with Sam were now in her glass when her phone rang. 

It was Nicole.

She answered the phone, unable to say anything, the word coward repeating in her head.

She heard Nicole’s voice say ‘hi,’ but couldn’t bring herself to say anything in response.

“Waverly, are you there?” Nicole asked.

Still no words. Hearing Nicole’s voice was bittersweet. She hated her and loved her at the same time.

“Waverly, please if you’re there, say something.”

“Coward.” She had said it. The word she needed Nicole to hear. The word she had repeated to herself over and over, after receiving Nicole’s email.

“I love you,” Nicole whispered, knowing what she had done was unforgivable.

“No, Nicole. You don’t. You wouldn’t have done what you did, if you loved me.”

“Waverly, please, I love you,” Nicole repeated, the emotion breaking in her voice.

Waverly was silent. As much as she needed to hear Nicole say she loved her, the trust between them had been broken. How could she ever trust Nicole again after what she had done. 

“You’ve put me through hell,” Waverly said after a pause. “That’s not love. Not the love I want.”

“Waverly, please. Can we meet? Just a drink. I need to see you. Please.” Nicole’s begging almost drawing Waverly back in. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry. Have a nice life,” she said, hanging up, feeling she had taken back some control.

Sam didn’t mention Nicole again, after that conversation. She knew it was too soon, too raw for Waverly for anything Nicole might want to say to her. She knew Nicole well enough to let her find her own way back to Waverly. It was their relationship afterall and she needed to step back and let them work out how to go forward.

A month after the break up Sam and Waverly were leaving the office, laughing about yet another cock up they had had to deal with that day. Sam spotted Nicole first, hovering in the concourse leading up to their building. She looked at Waverly and then Nicole, realising the two needed to be alone. Waverly spotted Nicole and stopped.

Nicole approached, looking hesitant, knowing she was encroaching on Waverly’s territory, unable to stop herself.

“Can we go for a drink?” she asked, looking at Sam, then Waverly.

Waverly really wanted to say No, but then thought it would only prolong the agony of whatever Nicole wanted to say to her. Sam made her excuses and left the pair alone.

“A quick drink,” Waverly said, curtly. “There’s not much that needs to be said right now.”

They made their way to a pub just off Regents Street, Waverly spotting a table in the corner, Nicole going to get drinks. She sat down, looking at Waverly, unable to start the conversation. 

After what seemed like ages, Waverly finally broke the tension.

“Say what you have to say.”

“I don’t know why I ran.” She paused. “I adore you, just the thought of it being anything more than casual scared me. I know you wanted more from me, I just don’t know if I can give that right now.”

“Is that so?” Waverly said.

“Look, can we be friends and see where this goes?”

Waverly sat nursing her glass of wine, contemplating whether to drink it down in one or throw it over Nicole.

“So, let’s get this straight. You fuck me, forget me and now you want to friend me. Have I got that right?”

Nicole sat looking at Waverly, now realising why she loved this girl and her ability to turn a phrase effortlessly.

“OK, when you put it like that, it sounds crass.”

“Listen, Nicole. I wouldn’t friend you if you were the last person on earth right now. So, let’s get one thing clear here. I’m not Shae. I’m not some collectible of yours. I’m Waverly Earp and if you haven’t got the guts to stand in front of me and tell me you love me, then I’m sorry, but it’s game over.”

Nicole was impressed. 

“I have a train to catch,” Waverly said, standing up, feeling for once in her life she had definitely done the right thing. 

She was no longer in trouble.


	15. World

Postscript:

Nicole went travelling for three months, posting photos of her travels on Instagram. She hoped when she got back she would have put enough time, distance and emotional baggage behind her to see if she could have another shot with Waverly. They met for a drink one evening. It was friendlier. Nicole had grown from the experience and realised that in all her travels, the one thing she missed most was her true North, the person who gave her life direction. Waverly.

They agreed to take things slowly, both recognising the fast pace of their previous relationship had not helped. Sam received a postcard several months into their travels, both having decided an 'extended' holiday might just be what they both needed. It was from Nicole. It simply read:

Hi,

Have found my compass....!

Thank you for bringing her to me.

Love

N

In love and light....


End file.
